


Pumpkins

by aheartbeatlikehurricanes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Swearing, but that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartbeatlikehurricanes/pseuds/aheartbeatlikehurricanes
Summary: Eren kept his eyes out in front of him, but he could still feel the withering glare that Levi sent his way and the scathing tone he used seemed to scratch at his ears, “Oh of course, Eren.  Pumpkins always grow to be the size of fucking minivans.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is tbh. I'm sorry, I was writing out a few Halloween fics and this kind of just bubbled up. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Levi?” 

A long suffering sigh came from the man beside him. “Yes, Eren?” 

“Is that normal?” 

Eren kept his eyes out in front of him, but he could still feel the withering glare that Levi sent his way and the scathing tone he used seemed to scratch at his ears, “Oh of course, Eren.  Pumpkins always grow to be the size of fucking minivans.” 

“It’s not that big.” 

“But it is.” 

“Nah.” 

“You really need to get those eyes checked out, kid.” 

Eren raised his hand to his head and threaded his fingers through his hair, “Fuck off.  Regardless… how did this pumpkin get in our front yard?” 

“Well,” Levi began, cocking his hip to the side and placing his hand on it, “apparently they’re having a contest on who can grow the largest pumpkin in the next town over.” 

“How did you know that?”   


“It’s a secret.” 

Eren gave him an unamused look, “Okay cool.   Why is it in our yard though?” 

“My guess is some poor unsuspecting bastard was unaware that it dropped out of the back of his truck and is probably frantically searching for it right now.” 

“There is a man… somewhere around town… probably crying and searching for a giant pumpkin. Okay.  Processing.” 

“Take your time, I know that head takes a few moments to start up every day.” 

“Getting really sick of your shit, Levi.” 

Obviously not threatened, Levi made a noise of recognition, signaling that he had heard Eren but he wasn’t about to answer him.  

Cocking his head to the side, he began again, “What the hell are we gonna do?  We can’t just leave it here to rot.  Should we call the contest or…?” 

“There’s a good idea, I knew you’d get there eventually.  Hold on, I’ll Google the number.” 

After calling the competition and waiting thirty minutes, an elderly gentleman and at least twenty of what looked to be farm hands hoisted the pumpkin up onto a trailer.  The older man apologized profusely and continuously offered a reward to which they declined. 

As they drove away Levi commented, “Well that was fucking interesting.” 

“Yeah, what a way for our day to go.” 

Levi turned to Eren who held two tickets to what was probably a small town weird festival in his hands and cocked his head to the side, “You know, maybe we should go. Drop by and say hi.  I wanna know if that behemoth of a motherfucker won.” 

Eren nodded, “He did say something about a pie eating contest.” 

Rolling his eyes, Levi slung his arm around Eren’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, “It’s a date.”

“Call it whatever you want, I’m entering that pie eating contest.”


End file.
